Retrun's Of The Snake
by sarry uchiha
Summary: Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

Prolog.

.

.

.

.

Disalah sebuah rumah kediaman Namikaze minato seorang ninja yang di takuti karena kiprahnya di perang dunia shinobi saat membantai pasukan iwa seorang diri. Disana terlihat sangat bahagia canda dan tawa terdengar,tapi mereka melupakan seorang lagi anggota keluarga mereka seorang anak yang sangat identik dengan anak yang sedang di peluk dengan penuh kasih oleh mereka,

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto,anak dari Yondaime hokage aka minato namikaze dan red head habanero aka uzumaki kushina atau sekarang namanya menjadi namikaze kushina,aku memiliki adik kembar bernama Namikaze menma. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku memakai marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze seperti keluaargaku, itu karena aku membuang marga Namikaze, karena aku tidak menggap mereka adalah orang tuaku. Hidup sendiri tanpa sentuhan ibu dan ayah selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari penduduk desa karena kyubi yang tersegel di tubuh adiku, mereka jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku.

Seperti saat ini,,,

"tadaima,?!" aku melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tak lupa aku ucapkan kata seperti itu dengan harapan akan ada orang menjawabnya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kasih, tapi yang ku dapatkan adalah kosong senyap tak seorangpun menjawab, samar aku mendengar canda tawa dari arah ruang keluarga mereka sangat bahagia pernah aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin bukan anak mereka tapi pikiran itu aku hilangkan, memikirkan hal seperti itu hanya membuatku pusing,

 **Naruto POV end,**

Other in place

Orochimaru setiap shinobi pasti akan takut dan gentar saat mendengar nama itu, shinobi yang mendapat gelar sannin dan seorang kriminal yang dikatakan gila karena setiap percobaan yang dia lakukan sangat tidak manusiawi, tapi bukan tanpa sebab dia menjadi kejam seperti itu sejak kecil di hadapkan dengan perang dan membunuh akan merubah sifatmu,

Seperti saat ini orochimaru sedang di konoha, kenapa seorang kriminal bisa masuk seenaknya ke daklam desa yang terkenal karena kekuatan mereka, tentu aja karena Danzou, danzou adalah seorang tetua konoha yang bertanggung jawab dengan pasukan anbu akar atau root, anbu yang di latih dengan keras dan tidak manusiawi dan di ajarkan hanya ada satu tujuan dalam hidupnya yaitu misi dan misi,

Saat langkah kakinya menuntun melewati suatu taman Konoha, Orochimaru tak sengaja melihat seorang anak bersurai kuning tengah duduk disalah satu ayunan. Seketika ia menyeringai melihat anak tersebut tengah sendirian disana.'Anaknya Yondaime kah ?' Batin Orochimaru seraya terus memperhatikan anak memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak tersebut, ia melangkah perlahan sehingga kini ia telah berada dihadapannya. Namun, anak tersebut menundukan kepalanya sehingga ia tak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

."Hey bocah ?!" Anak tersebut mendongkak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asal suara tersebut. Seketika matanya langsung membulat tanda terkejut akan siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seorang Kriminal yang terkenal kini berada dihadapanmu ? Begitupula dengan Naruto, ia terjatuh dari ayunannya dan perlahan namun pasti ia mengangkat pantatnya mundur untuk menjauhi tempat dimana Orochimaru berdiri. Orochimaru menyeringai ketika ia mendapatkan respon seperti itu, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto yang kini masih tetap memundurkan tubuhnya."Jangan takut ! aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja" Ujar Orochimaru, namun Naruto masih kukuh dalam posisi tersebut. Orochimaru yang melihat hal tersebut menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk diayunan bekas Naruto duduki tadi. "Siapa namamu bocah ?" Tanya Orochimaru tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Naruto semakin kalut ketika Orochimaru menanyakan namanya. Mau apa ia menanyakan namaku ? pikir Naruto."U-uzumaki Na-naruto" Tak ingin menyulut kemarahan sosok dihadapannya, ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.'Kenapa ia menggunakan Marga Uzumaki? Bukankah ia anak si Namikaze ?.' Orochimaru merenungkan hal tersebut. 'Apakah ia memang memiliki darah Uzumaki ?' Berbagai macam pertanyaan hadir menghiasi pikiran Orochimaru. Tak ingin menjadi pertanyaan yang tak memenuhi jawaban, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

."Hey Bocah, bukankah kau anaknya Minato ? kenapa kau menggunakan Marga Uzumaki?" Tanya Orochimaru. Seketika wajah Naruto yang semula panik menjadi datar ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut."Aku menggunakan Marga ibuku, dan.. kau tak perlu tahu alasan aku tak menggunakan Marga Namikaze !" Nada yang terkesan datar keluar dari mulut Uzumaki merupakan salah satu Klan terkuat. Kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan teknik Fuinjutsu suatu kemampuan yang sering diaplikasikan dengan teknik bertarung mereka dan itu sangatlah hebat. Seorang Uzumaki juga terkenal akan umur yang panjang serta dengan ketahanan fisik yang mereka miliki. Inilah yang menjadi faktor kepunahan Klan Uzumaki, karna memang mereka sangat tersenyum menyeringai ketika mendapatkan jawaban tersebut."Dingin sekali !" Ujar Orochimaru, namun Naruto menghiraukan pernyataan yang terkesan sindiran tersebut."Bukankah anak seorang Hokage sepertimu harusnya sudah harus mengasah kemampuanmu untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi ? Namun, kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disini Bocah ?" Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru ketika ia mendengar hal tersebut "Atau.. memang kau terabaikan oleh keluargamu yah ?" Naruto menggertakan giginya mendengar tambahan kalimat yang memang sungguh sukses mengenai target."Jangan berlaga sok tahu jika kau sama sekali tak mengetahu tentangku !" Ujar Naruto dengan suara dingin dan terkesan datar."Oh jadi benar yah yang aku katakan ?" Orochimaru menyeringai setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. "Jika kau ingin, aku bisa melatihmu menjadi Shinobi hebat" Tambah Orochimaru memberikan suatu penawaran terhadap yang mendengar hal tersebut seketika memperlihatkan binar antusiasnya, segera ia bangun dan menghampiri tempat dimanatempat Orochimaru berada dan setelah ia sampai, ia segera duduk diayunan yang satunya disamping ayunan yang tengah diduduki Orochimaru."Be-benarkah yang kau katakan? Aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang Hebat ?" Tanya Naruto, Orochimaru mengangguk kemudian ia mengatakan sesuatu."Yah benar, Aku akan melatihmu... tapi dengan satu syarat !" Ujar Orochimaru seketika Naruto menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung harus merespon seperti apa."Bagaimana ?" Orochimaru kembali bertanya pada Naruto."A-apa syaratnya ?" Orochimaru menyeringai setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dari tadi ia nantikan."Kau harus meninggalkan desa ini dan mengikutiku kemanapun!" Naruto terkejut atas syarat yang diajukan Orochimaru. Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk membuktikan kepada seluruh keluarganya, namun disatu sisi apakah benar keputusan yang nanti akan dibuatnya mengikuti orang seperti Orochimaru ?."Aku ini seorang Mising-Nin, jadi aku tak bisa menetap didesa ini. Jadi apa keputusanmu Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru bertanya dan menanti kepastian yang akan diberikan merenung sejenak dengan apa yang akan ia putuskan. Mini Flashback berputar dipikirannya, dimana ia selama ini telah mencari perhatian terhadap keluarganya. Ia tahu selama ini ia tak berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Jika kedua orangtuanya tak kunjung memberikan memperhatikannya, apalagi ia meminta untuk diberi pelatihan terhadap orangtuanya ?. Naruto sudah memutuskan jalan mana yang akan ia pilih, ia akan mengikuti sosok yang tengah duduk disampingnya menanti keputusan yang akan ia ambil."Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu Orochimaru-san" Orochimaru melebarkan seringaiannya, karna ia merasa sudah berhasil mendapatkan aset untuk masa depannya."Panggil aku Sensei Naruto-kun!""Ha'i Orochimaru-sensei"Orochimaru kian melebarkan seringaiannya ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei, sudah lama ia tak mendengar seseorang menyebutnya dengan sebutan sensei. Para eksperimen atau Shinobi yang kini tengah mengikutinya saja menyebutnya dengan embel-embel 'sama'."Aku akan menunggumu dihutan kematian Naruto-kun, kau datanglah tepat tengah malam !" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Orochimarupun menghilang meninggalkan segera beranjak dari ayunan dan memutuskan untuk pulang kekediamannya..Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha, ia melihat sebuah keluarga beserta anak-anak mereka tengah berebelanja bersama, dimana anak yang perempuan digendong oleh ibunya dan satunya lagi tengah digendong ayahnya. Ia merasa iri dengan keluarga tersebut, dimana kedua anak tersebut amat terlihat bahagia sekali. Tak seperti dirinya, mengaku memiliki keluarga namun apa kenyataan yang ia rasakan ?.Ia berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari arah pandangnya terhadap keluarga tersebut. Namun, yang pasti tetesan airmata terjatuh dari kedua manik Shafire mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk segera sampai dirumah..Sampai dihalaman rumah ia melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah melatih Menma dihalaman depan rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk rumah dan segera menuju ia sampai dikamarnya, ia segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk meninggalkan desa ini. Ia memasukan beberapa baju keransel besar, ia telah memutuskan ini dan tak akan untuk mundur dari keputusannya. Setelah selesai, ia segera melangkah mendekati satu kasur yang nampak kecil dan telah usang. Kemudian ia naik kekasur tersebut dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Pandangan menerawang jauh kedepan, lama ia merenungkan kembali keputusannya sehingga ia tak terasa telah memejamkan kedua matanya..

.

 **Skiptime(Tengah malam)**

Naruto telah siap dengan bawaan ransel besarnya, ia segera berniat pergi meninggalkan desa ini. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya kemudian ia menengokan kepalanya tuk melihat aman ia segera keluar kamar, ia segera melesat kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar..Ia terus berlari kearah hutan kematian, tempat dimana sang sensei telah menunggu,.!

Beberapa menit akhirnya dia Telah sampai di tempat di mana mereka akan bertemu tepatnya mereka sudah berada di tengah hutan kematian, hutan yang sangat menakutkan menurut beberapa orang, di sana juga sudah menunggu sang sensei yang akan merubah jalur hidupnya, menjadi hitam atau putih,

.

.\

 **Tbc,**

Yosh cerita ini terinspirasi dari ffn milik author esya yah hitung meramaikan fic dengan latar naruto menjadi murid orochimaru, tapi tenang aja kok kelanjutanya akan berbeda , karena aku Cuma ambil konsep prolognya aja yah gak semua sama sih,,

Nah kalo minat tolong riview Yah minna~san kasih kritik dan saran karena aku maasih newbie hehe yah mungkin bisa kasih saran tentang pair atau elemen yang akan di kuasai naru nanti,

Oke Uzumaki D naruto out,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya :

Beberapa menit akhirnya dia Telah sampai di tempat di mana mereka akan bertemu tepatnya mereka sudah berada di tengah hutan kematian, hutan yang sangat menakutkan menurut beberapa orang, di sana juga sudah menunggu sang sensei yang akan merubah jalur hidupnya, menjadi hitam atau putih,

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 out,,

Sudah seminggu Naruto memutuskan pergi dari Konoha. Sejak saat itu juga masih tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal kepergian Naruto, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, tapi tidak dengan seorang anak yang bisa di bilang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki seorang yang memiliki kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya,di permainkan oleh takdir,

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

Berbeda dengan keadaan di Konoha berbeda pula dengan keadaan Naruto di tempat barunya. Saat ini Dia berada di tempat yang terbilang sangat aneh karena banyak sekali lorong dan ruangan yang terdapat benda yang aneh pula. Pernah dia menanyakan hal itu kepada sang Sensei tapi bukan jawaban tapi rasa penasaran yang membuatnya semakin tinggi,

.

.

Selama seminggu itu pula Naruto mendapat latihan yang terbilang tidak seperti bayanganya, karena latihan yang di jalani Naruto merupakan latihan fisik yang teramat ekstrim untuk anak seusianya, bukan latihan ninjutsu atau kontrol cakra yang dia inginkan, Naruto juga pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada sang sensei tercinta namun sang Sannin Ular itu hanya menjawab di sertai seringai, "kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Naruto-kun, dan aku jamin setelah latihan panjang ini kau akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat," ucap sang Sannin Ular.

.

 **NARUTO POV**

Sudah seminggu aku berada di kediaman Orochimaru-Sensei, aku bahkan tidak tau sekarang malam atau siang karena tempat di mana aku tinggal sama sekali tidak terkena sinar mentari, lebih tepat seperti gua yang ada di kegelapan, di sini aku juga mempunyai teman dan sahabat baru. Dia adalah Yakushi Kabuto, dia juga mempunyai masa lalu yang hampir sama denganku. Dia juga sudah seperti kakak untuku. Kami sering melakukan latihan bersama tapi dia seperti lebih tertarik dengan ilmu medis walau harus aku akui kalau kemampuan taijutsu milikinya juga hebat.

Untuk keluargaku di konoha aku sempat berpikir apakah mereka akan mencariku, tapi flashback masa lalu berputar kembali di piikiranku, saat dimana aku harus menjalani kehidupan tanpa kasih sayang, sebuah kehidupan yang di penuhi oleh siksan warga desa karena amukan kyubi dulu. Hatiku merasa sakit yang teramat sangat bahkan secara tak sadar liquid bening turun dari kedua mataku, tapi lamunan tentang masa laluku terhenti saat suara yang ke amat familiar masuk ke telingaku.

.

 **NARUTO POV end**

 **.**

"naruto-kun" sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan kelam seorang anak, terlihat siluet yaang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, ya itu adalah Orochimaru sang Sannin Ular yang tengah tersenyum lembut, senyum yang terbilang sangat jarang dia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

"ha'i Sensei" ujar naruto menyahuti panggilan sang Sensei, "saatnya makan dan setelah itu kau akan memulai kembali latihanmu itu Naruto-kun, kau ingin cepat menjadi kuat bukan," ucap Orochimaru yang hanya di balas oleh angguka dari pemuda blonde itu.

 **Konoha Side**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Namikaze, mereka bersikap seolah mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia,tetapi taukah mereka bahwa mereka telah kehilangan seorang bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang anak yang bisa di bilang merupakan sahabat dari si pirang. Seorang anak yang memiliki rambut panjang dan di ikat srta memiliki mata lavender khas salah satu klan terkuat di konoha, ya dia adalah si jenius Hyuga, atau nama lengkapnya adalah Hyuga Neji,saat ini dia sedang berada di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu sekedar bercerita meringankan beban yang mereka bawa.

 **NEJI POV**

"ugh kemana si Naruto itu sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya apa dia sudah di akui oleh keluarganya.?". aku bergumam sendiri sambil mengingat masa di mana kami pertama kali bertemu, saat kami bermain dan saling bertukar cerita. Jujur saja semenjak ada dia kebencianku terhadap keluarga utama klan hyuga yang aku miliki sudah mulai berkurang. Dia selalu tersenyum walau masalah yang dia hadapi sangat berat, jika aku menjadi dia entah aku akan bisa bertahan atau tidak.

.

Lebih baik aku melihat ke rumahnya aku sangat ingin bertemu denganya lagi.

 **NEJI POV end**

.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengiringi langkah kaki seorang suasana yang cerah dan indah di pagi hari membuat siapapun akan senang. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar, dengan bertuliskan Namikaze, disana juga terlihat 3 orang. Satu orang wanita dengan paras yang menawan rambut merahnya terlihat berkibar terkena angin sedang melihat kearah 2 orang lelaki yang terlihat sedang berlatih, ya dia adalah Namikaze Kushina ibu dari Menma namikaze dan Naruto Uzumaki serta istri dari Yondaime Minato. "ayo menma-kun semangat nanti akan kaa-san buatkan ramen untumu" ucap Kushina tidak lebih tepatnya berteriak, "yosh, kau dengar itu menma kaa-san akan membuatkan kita ramen maka kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi," ucap satu-satunya laki-laki dewasa aka minato. "ha'i tou-san aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi" ucap seorang anak dengan semangat aka menma.

Kebahagian yang mereka alami terganggu karena suara yang cukup familiar masuk ke pendengaran mereka,

"eh ada apa kamu kemari Neji-kun apakah kau mencari Menma.?" Tanya kushina saat sosok neji sudah terlihat jelas.

"maaf jika saya mengganggu aktifitas anda Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama,"ucap Neji dengan nada yang lembut dan sopan.

"ahh kau tidak menggangu kok Neji-kun jadi ada apa kau kemari apakah kau mencari Menma?"kali ini yang menjawab adalah Minato di sertai senyuman lembutnya.

"ahh itu saya kemari bukan untuk menemui Menma, tapi untuk menemui Naruto dia sudah 2minggu ini tidak terlihat jadi saya kawatir mungkin saja dia sakit, !" sebuah pernyataan sederhana namun juga penuh akan makna dalam setiap kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Neji barusan.

Kushina hanya terdiam mencerna baik-baik kata yang baru saja di ucapkan se jenius Hyuga tersebut namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik. Karena setelah itu dia langsung melesat kedalam rumah untuk mencari anaknya.

Pikiran negatif langsung menghantui dirinya segala hal yang buruk terlintas di pikiranya mini flashback berputar dalam otaknya mengingat setiap hari putranya pulang dengan luka yang selalu menghiasi tubuhnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di depan pintu kamar anaknya terlihat jelas kekawatiran di wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto-kun apa kau di dalam nak?"kushina berteriak seraya tanganya masih setia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang di terima kushina, hal itu membuat hati Kushina semakin panik dia terus berteriak semakin keras berharap ada jawaban dari dalam pintu tersebut.

"Naruto-kun buka pintunya sayang.!" Kushian semakin mengeraskan teriakanya tersebut namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang dia terima.

Hati kushina semakin panik dia membuka knop pintu tersebut dengan perlahan namun yang dia lihat di dalam kamar tersebut amat sangat membuat hati Kushina seperti kamar milik Naruto tersebut sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kamar milik adik kembarnya.

Dimana kamar milik Menma selalu rapih dan bersih serta wangi, namun untuk kamar naruto terlihat sangat menyedihkan bahkan sudah tak layang di sebut sebagai kamar. Terlihat debu menumpuk dimana-mana bau amis khas darah pun tercium dengan pekat. Ranjang milik naruto pun terlihat sudah lapuk dah hampir hancur.

Kushina mengalihkan pandanganya ke pada sesuatu yang mengembul dari ranjang, dengan perlahan dia dekati sambil tanganya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun kau tak ap.." kalimat yang akan ucapkan mungkin tak akan selesai karena ternyata yang ada di balik selimut tersebut hanya sebuah guling yang terlihat usang dengan warna yang tak jelah.

Terlihat juga noda darah yang sudah mengering terdapat pada guling dan sprei dari ranjang milik Naruto. Tangan Kushina bergetar matanya tiba-tiba memanas tanpa sadar cairan bening dengan indahnya meluncur dari mata indahnya. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah kertas aneh yang terdapat di atas ranjang milik anaknya terebut.

Dia segera membukanya dan matanya membulat seketika saat mengetahui kalau kertas tersebut adalah surat.

 **Untuk keluargaku.**

 **Jika kalian membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di konoha, selama ini aku terus berpikir kenapa kalian selalu memikirkan Menma, apakah karena dia memiliki kyubi yang di segel dalam tubuhnya. Apakah karena ada hal lain? Atau mungkin aku bukan merupakan anak kalian, sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba mencari perhatian kalian, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan tidak ada bukan. hidup sendiri tanpa sebuah kasih sayang adalah hal yang berat bagi seorang anak.**

 **Coba kalian lihat kamar miliku ini menyedihkan bukan. Kalian pasti heran kenapa ada banyak sekali noda darah yang sudah mengering, dan bau darah yang masih tercium. Itu adalah apa yang aku dapatkan dari semua warga desa, kalian bahkan tak seakan tak perduli saat melihat diriku yang pulang penuh luka dan lebih memilih mamarahi diriku.**

Air mata kushina semakin deras saat membaca surat yang di tingglkan anaknya itu falshback masa lalu pun kembali berputar di otaknya saat dimana dia melihat Naruto pulang dengan penuh luka dan lebih memilih Menma. Dan hingga pada akhirnya tangisan yang sudah dia bendung pecah juga saat membaca kalimat terakhir dalam surat tersebut.

 **Terima kasih atas luka yang telah kalian berikan padaku aku akan pergi dari rumah kalian karna ke beradaanku hanya mengganggu kebahagian keluarga kalian Hokage-sama Kuushina-sama.**

 **Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi kita bukanlah keluarga, dan aku bukanlah anak kalian serta kalian bukanlah orang tuaku. Maaf bila suratku menggangu waktu kalian Hokage-sama.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Seketika tangisan yang coba di tahan Kushina pecah dia menjerit dengan sangat keras.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO" Kushina berteriak untuk ke sekian kalinya, berharap anaknya akan mendengar panggilanya dan kembali padanya. Sungguh saat ini kushina sangat ingin memeluk putranya itu.

 **Traning ground Namikaze**

Terlihat 3 orang yang tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka tetapi seaat kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan histeris. Seketika merka langsung panik dan segera masuk untuk mengecek ada apa sebenarnya.

 **Kamar Naruto**

Minato yang melihat istrinya terduduk dilantai seraya diiringi isak tangis segera menghampiri dan menanyakan perihal apa yang telah terjadi."Kushina-chan, ada apa ? kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" Kushina diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suaminya.

Kaa-chan, kenapa ?" Kembali pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut anaknya. Kushina hanya memberikan secarik kertas yangtadi didekapnya kepada mengerinyit bingung, pasalnya sang Istri hanya memberikan kertas tersebut."Ba-bacalah hiks.. Mi-minato-kun hiks hiks !" Setelah berujar seperti itu, Kushina menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Minato kemudian menuruti apa yang dikatakan istrinya, setelah selesai membaca seketika ia terduduk dan menjatuhkan kertas tersebut. Kedua mata berkaca-kaca kemudian terciptalah suatu aliran air yang tercipta menuruni sisi wajahnya. Minato segera memeluk sang istri demi mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan yang melihat kedua orangtuanya seperti itu menjadi penasaran, ia segera meraih kertas yang tadi terjatuh dan memulai membacanya."I-ini ?" Menma berujar, seraya airmata yang terlihat mulai keluar dan segera mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

Neji juga semakin bingung dengan tingkah keluarga yang ada dihadapannya, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi ? itulah yang tengahdipikirkan sang jenius Hyuga tersebut. Ia semakin penasaran ketika terdengar isak tangis diruangan tersebut, dengan otak pintarnya ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu mengenai sahabatnya. Ia segera menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Menma."Menma apa yang ter-" ucapanya terpotong oleg ucapan menma

"Ni-nisan, pergi..." Menma seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Neji, ia memotong dan segera memberitahukan apa yang tengah menimpa keluarganya. Neji tercengang, kedua matanya membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan hari ini, suatu keluarga telah kehilangan salah-satu anggotanya akibat keegoisan yang mereka miliki. Tak ada kesempatan tuk mengulang kembali, tak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

"Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu disebut kenyataan. Tetapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi, semua orang hidup dalam asumsi" (Uchiha Itachi)

Tbc

Yosh akhirnya capther 2 ini keluar juga. Sebenernya capther ini dah jadi bareng saat prolognya di update tpi berbuhubung ane masih bingung cara update capthernya gimana ya jadi di tunda deh :D

Terima kasih yang udah review fic aku. Riview kalian buat aku jadi bersemangat. Sebenernya aku dah ada gambaran buat fic ini untuk 6 chapter kedepan dan aku ingin minta saran tentang element yang akan di kuasai naruto nanti beserta kekei genkai yang akan di tanamkan pada naruto nanti.

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf bagi anda yang sedikit merasa chapter 2 kemarin copy-paste karena adegan itu tertulis tanpa sengaja oleh pikiran saya. Yang akan saya tekankan adalah sebuah balas dendam antara anggta keluarga. Kejadian itu terinspirasi saat pembantaian Clan Uchiha.

Di sini akan saya buat wujud Naruto berubah saat pelatihan dirinya bersama Orochimaru. Jadi untuk awal saya buat seperti itu, semuanya akan terjawab di caphter ini.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

Chapter 3 : Kematian.

.

.

 **.**

Tepat setelah Minato membaca surat dari anaknya dia langsung memerintahkan pasukan Anbu terbaik di Konoha untuk mencari anak sulungnya itu Kushina masih meraung-raung memanggil nama Naruto ,namun itu tak berselang lama ketika tubuhnya limbung beruntung ada Minato yang menangkap Kushina sebelum membentur lantai. Sementara itu ada 1 orang yang terlihat senang atas kejadian itu.

.

.

 **MENMA POV**

" Akhirnya dia pergi juga dari rumah ini ,tapi aku harus membuat KAA-Chan melupakan anak bodoh itu." Ucapku dalam hati,tidak terasa sebuah seringai hinggap di wajahku. Jika boleh jujur aku sangat membenci kakak kembarku di tanya mengapa ,semua karena otak jeniusnya itu ,hal itu membuatku muak beruntung aku masih bisa mengelabuhi KAA-Chan dengan TOU-Chan hingga mereka hanya fokus dan aku yakin dia pasti sudah mati dimakan hewan buas.

.

 **MENMA POV END**

 **.**

Saat Menma sedang sibuk dengan dunia khayalnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang menatapnya "Apa yang dipikirkan Menma,kenapa dia terlihat senang dia seharusnya sedih bukan.! " batin sang jenius Hyuga tersebut sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kediaman Namikaze itu.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang,memiliki mata seindah samudera sedang duduk melamun sambil menatap awan. Jubah kebesaran miliknya berkibar terkena angin. Setumpuk dokumen yang terdapat di meja kerjanya seolah terlupakan begitu saja .Namun lamunan sang Hokage itu terganggu dengan sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul didepan meja kerja miliknya.

"Lapor Hokage-sama ,kami tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto-sama hingga saat ini." Ucap seseorang Anbu dengan topeng gagak .

"Apakah kalian sudah mencarinya hingga kepelosok desa !,tidak mungkin seorang anak umur 6 tahun bisa bertahan hidup diluar sendirian ."Ucap atau bisa dibilang teriakan dari sang Yondaime.

"Ano ... kami sudah mencari hingga batas Konoha ,kami juga sudah mengerahkan sensor terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha tetapi hasilnya nihil kami hanya menemukan sobekan pakaian yang kami duga milik Naruto-sama."Kali ini Anbu dengan topeng elang yang menjawab ucapan sang Hokage mereka,sembari memberikan sebuah sobekan kain kepada pemimpin mereka .

" Ini ... baju milik naruto dimana kalian menemukannya,? " Ucap sang Yondaime,wajah panik terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya ,menghilangkan sikap wibawa yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

"Kami menemukannya di Shi no mori,kami juga sudah berusaha melacak keberadaan Naruto-sama dengan sobekan itu tapi hasilnya sama,kemungkinan Naruto-sama sudah mati dimakan binatang buas yang tinggal di dalam Shi no mori tersebut Hokage-sama." Ucap sang Anbu gagak.

Kini terlihat raut kesedihan dan penyesalan menghiasi sang Shinobi tercepat yang dimiliki Konoha yang selalu terlihat berkharisma dan menunjukkan wibawanya kini sudah menghilang entah kemana .

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi sekarang!... Ucap sang Hokage dengan suara yang mulai parau karena menahan momen tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena kemunculan seorang pria paruh baya yang mempunyai rambut seperti landak berwarna putih serta memiliki wajah yang terlihat mesum ,aku Jiraya salah satu dari legenda Konoha.

"Sudah hentikan tangisanmu itu Minato ,kau terlihat menyedihkan!... "Ucap Jiraya memberi nasihat pada sang murid.

"Sensei ,hiks... tapi Naruto ,dia sud...!" Ucapnya terpotong oleh bentakan dari sang Sensei dari Yondaime itu."

"Aku tahu itu ,aku sudah mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Anbu ,tapi apa kau harus menangis seperti ini,kau pemimpin desa,kau laki-laki dan laki-laki pantang untuk menangis ."

Ucap Jiraya memotong perkataan muridnya itu,perlahan dia mendekati sang Hokage itu dan memeluknya sembari berucap "Sekarang kau hanya perlu berubah,tunjukan padanya bahwa kau menyesal dan akan merubah sikapmu itu,aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu."Ucap sang Gamma Sennin lembut."

"Hai Sensei aku mengerti ,terima kasih atas nasehatmu ".kini raut kesedihan sudah mulai berkurang dari wajah sang Blonde Hokage tersebut ,sedikit senyuman menghiasi yang melihat muridnya sudah mulai menghilangkan kesedihannya tersenyum simpul.

"jadi ada apa kau datang kemari sensei ,tak biasanya kau ke Konoha ?..."tanya Minato heran,pasalnya sang Sensei selalu sibuk dengan jaringan mata-mata yang dia kembangkan jadi jika sampai dia repot-repot datang ke Konoha pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Itu benar aku kemari karena berita terbaru tentang ramalan yang dilihat sang katak Agung"Ucap Jiraya serius ,kini wajahnya sudah tidak menunjukkan hal yang aneh lagi,begitu pula dengan Minato dia juga mulai wajah serius yang selama ini dia perlihatkan saat sedang bertarung dengan musuh .''Apa yang di lihat oleh sang katak Agung".Ucap Minato menimpali pertanyaan Jiraya.

"Dia mengatakan kalau akan ada ular yang kembali membawa kekuatan alam, dia juga mengatakan kalau sang ular mempunyai mata yang bahkan mampu membuat dewa tunduk,jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi maka bukan hanya Konoha yang dalam bahaya tapi seluruh desa Elemental juga dalam bahaya".Ucap Jiraya dengan diselipi nada khawatir. Minato tentu saja syok atas apa yang baru di dengarnya satu masalah berlalu kini sudah muncul masalah baru lagi seorang musuh yang mengancam dunia Shinobi.

"Tapi Sensei bukannya ada Menma yang merupakan anak yang akan membawa perdamaian".Ucap Minato seakan teringat kata-kata Jiraya sebelum kejadian hilangnya Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa perdamaian.

"Justru itu yang membuatku bingung menurut sang Sage Agung cahaya dari anak dalam ramalan mulai meredup dan membuat sang Ular bertambah kuat".Ucap Jiraya yang terlihat khawatir.

sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat penerangan minim terdengar suara jeritan terus-menerus hingga akhirnya jeritan itu digantikan dengan suara yang menakutkan.

"Khu-khu-khu,,.. kau sangat hebat Naruto-Kun,setelah sekian banyak percobaan yang kulakukan kau masih bisa bertahan ,darah Uzumaki memang hebat".Ucap sebuah suara yang disertai tawa hingga akhirnya menghilang dan meninggalkan seorang anak yang tertidur dengan lelap..

.

.

 **Tbc**

Note : di sini umur naruto saat pergi dari desa adalah 6 tahun.

Sasuke tidak jadi murid orochimaru.

Dan akan ada beberapa rahasia lagi terutama tentang siapa ular yang di maksud oleh jiraya.

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	4. Chapter 4

Terikasih buat yang sudah mereview fic ini akan saya jelaskan beberapa hal mengenai naruto.

Naruto akan menguasai Sennin mode, tapi hal itu masih lama.

Clan Uchiha terbantai tapi tidak semua menyisakan 1 keluarga Sasuke

Naruto akan saya buat Godlike tapi itu secara bertahap.

Penampilan naruto berubah karena percobaan Orochimaru (seperti Orochimaru )

Oke sekian dulu dari saya, untuk yang meminta word di tambah akan saya usahakan, karena saya ngetiknya kalo lagi . jadi selamat membaca

.

.

Sebelumnya :

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat penerangan minim terdengar suara jeritan terus-menerus hingga akhirnya jeritan itu digantikan dengan suara yang menakutkan.

"Khu-khu-khu,,.. kau sangat hebat Naruto-Kun,setelah sekian banyak percobaan yang kulakukan kau masih bisa bertahan ,darah Uzumaki memang hebat".Ucap sebuah suara yang disertai tawa hingga akhirnya menghilang dan meninggalkan seorang anak yang tertidur dengan lelap..

.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

.

Chapter 4 : New Power

.

.

 **TIME SKIP (** 5 TAHUN **)**

Sudah lima tahun Naruto pergi dari Konoha, selama itu pula dia telah mendapkan pelatihan yang sangat mengerikan dari sang sensei. Bukan hanya pelatihan yang dia terima tapi juga berbagai macam percobaan yang telah di lakukan pada Tubuhnya. Berbagai percoban itu telah mengubah dirinya hingga sekarang. Dia yakin tidak ada yang akan mengenali dia sekarang walaupun itu di konoha.

Selama lima tahun ini banyak hal sudah terjadi terutama di Konoha tempat dia tinggal dulu. Seperti berita tentang kematian palsu dirinya yang di umumkan sang Yondaime. Hinggal terbantainya Clan Uchiha oleh itachi, yang sekarang hanya menyisakan 1 keluarga saja dalam Clan Uchiha.

.

.

 **Orochimaru place**

Di sebuah traning ground yang luas terliat orang sedang saling berhadapan terlihat dari gestur yang mereka tunjukan. salah satu diantara mereka adalah seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun memiliki kulit pucat. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna Hitam dengan sedikit warna merah di berkibar terkena terpaan angin. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat orang yang mirip dengan ular menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

Melihat sang sensei yang menghilang membuat Naruto waspada dia mencoba mencari keberadaan sang sensei namun hal itu tak jadi dia lakukan saat melihat sang sensei tiba-tiba muncul di samping kirinya dengan melancarkan tendangan bertenaga ke arahnya. Namun karena reflek yang sudah terlatih dia berhasil menahan tendangan milik sang sensei.

DEB.!

Whuuss!

"ugh. Tendangannya kuat sekali..' Batin Naruto menahan tendangan bertenaga besar itu dengan cara menangkap pegelangan kaki kanan sang Sensei. Bahkan saat setelah menahan serangan itu, tercipta sebuah hempasan angin kecil. Seolah membuktikan tendangan itu bertenaga.. Terlihat dari dekat tangan kanannya sudah membentuk Handseal satu tangan. Tidak lama, tiba-tiba Empat Ular Hitam se 'ukuran Lengan Orang Dewasa, keluar dari balik Baju lengan kiri Naruto dan dengan cepat ke Empat Ular Hitam itu merayap ke arah Sensei Gilanya yang masih menampilkan sebuah seringai.

Tidak ingin terkena gigitan ular tersebut Orochimaru menghindar sembari tanganya melakukan handseal dan meneriakan nama jutsunya.

.

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa"** menarik nafas dalam kemudian orochimaru meniupkan sebuah tekanan angin lumayan kuat yang menuju ke arah di mana naruto berdiri.

Tak ingin terkena jutsu tersebut Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan menghentakan tanganya ke tanah.

" **doton: doryujoheki"** sebuah dinding tanah terbentuk di depan Naruto menimbulkan ledakan di tempat Naruto berada. Setelah asap menhilang dari pandangan kini terlihat dinding tanah milik naruto masih terlihat kokoh. Saat naruto menghilangkan jutsunya terlihat penampilan naruto berubah. Kulit putihnya kini berubah menjadi hitam, serta matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru shafir yang indah kini telah berubah menjadi mata ular yang menakutkan kuku jari tanganya kini mulai menajam seperti hewan buas. Aura kehitaman masih terus menyelimuti pemuda Uzumaki tersebut (bayangin aja mode jountai sasuke tanpa sayap :p).

"tidakku sangka kau akan langsung menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu Naruto-kun, khu-khu-khu" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai. "tentu saja aku akan menggunakan kekuatan penuhku untuk melawanmu, walaupun ini hanya sparing, karna kau juga seperti ingin membunuhku" ucap Naruto di sertai dengan teriakan di akhir katanya, wajahnya terlihat memendam emosi saat mengucapkanya.

"ma, ma,ma, aku hanya tidak ingin mempunyai murid yang lemah kau tau itu naruto-kun khe-khe-khe" ucap Orochimaru dengan mamasang wajah tak bersalah. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin geram, dengan cepat dia melemparkan dua kunai yang dia ambil dari kantung senjata miliknya dan di lanjutkan dengan melakukan handseal.

" **Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu"** kunai yang tadinya hanya berjumlah dua kini bertambah menjadi ratusan. "heh, kau ingin mempermainkanku yah naruto-kuun, kau tidak akan bisa menang hanya dengan jutsu seperti ini" ucap orochimaru disertai dengan dirinya menangkis beberapa kunai yang melesat ke arahnya. "tentu saja bukan hanya itu jutsuku sensei," ucap naruto menyeringai. Orochimarun yang melihat itu menjadi bingung namun hal itu tidalk berlangsung lama karna kunai yang tadi dia tangkis kini mulai bercahaya. Tak ingin terluka karna jutsu tersebut dia melompat sebelum ledakan besar terjadi.Ledakan besar secara beruntun terjadi di tempat dimana orochimaru berada. Naruto masih tetap bersiaga karena dia yakin sang sensei tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menempel denang manis di lehernya. "apa kau menyerah Naruto-kun,?" ucap Orochimaru di ikuti dengan keluarnya Ular seukuran lengan orang dewasa yang tiba-tiba melilit naruto.

"ugh, kau memang hebat Sensei, tak salah kau menjadi legenda Sannin, tapi ini masih belum berakhir,!" ucap naruto yang di sertai dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba membesar. Suara ledakan kembali terdengar asap dan debu mengepul menutupi pandangan.

Dari sebuah genangan air yang tak jauh dari arena ledakan mulai terangkat dan membentuk tubuh seorang yang terlihat menakutkan."berhasilkah,?"ucap sosok tersebut entah pada siapa, salah satu kemampuan yang dia dapat setelah menjalani Percobaan dengan Orochimaru. Tekhik khas Clan Hozuki dari Kirigakure.

"ugh kau semakin hebat saja Naruto-kun, hebat sekali." ucap sebuah suara dari arah kepulan asap yang masih mengepul. "kau memang hebat sensei masih bisa bertahan setelah terkena ledakan "Bunshin Daibuka",ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. "baiklah sparing kita akhiri sampai disini, dan sepertinya kau sudah siap menerima kekuatan baru yang pernah aku janjikan padamu itu Naruto-kun, khu-khu-khu,,! ucap Orochimaru sambil tertawa yang terlihat menjijikan.

"jadi sudah saatnya baiklah aku siap kapanpun sensei" ucap Naruto yang di iringi kulitnya yang mulai kembali normal kukunya yang memanjang sudah mulai normal matanya yang tadinya mirip seekor ular sudah kembali menjadi biru shafir yang indah.

.

Konoha place

.

Terilhat di kantor Hokage , mereka baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misi rank D yaitu membawa kembali kucing peliharan milik seorang Daimyo yang kabur,.

"kerja bagus, misi selanjutnya adalah..." ucap hokage sambil menjeda ucapanya saat melihat ekspresi yang terlihat jengkel,

"ekhm, baik misi selanjutnya adalah misi rank C. Mengawal dan melindungi seorang dari bandit menuju desa nami no kuni untuk membuat jembatan. Tazuna-san silahkan masuk" ucap sang Hokage kepada Genin di depanya seraya memanggil kliennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seorang pria paruh baya masuk sambil menenteng botol sake di tangan kirinya.

.

"Selamat siang Hokage-sama di mana tim yang akan mengawalku.?" Ucap dan tanya dari Tazuna

"Mereka ada di sampingmu, tazuna-san" balas sang Hokage

Kemudian Tazuna melihat tiga orang anak kecil yang memasang ekspresi aneh dan seorang pria dewasa yang mukanya tertutup masker.

" Jadi mereka yang akan mengawalku,?" "semoga Kalian tidak terbunuh," ucap Tazuna agak meremehkan.

'cih, sombong sekali dia' batin Sasuke dan Menma bersamaan. (ceileh kompak banget haha )

"baiklah Hokage-sama kami menerima misi ini," ucap Kakashi. "kalian persiapkan diri kalian besok kita akan berangkat sekarang persiapkan barang kalian." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Hai," ucap Sakura,Sasuke dan Menma bersamaan.

Kemudian tim 7 pergi guna mempersiapkan diri mereka pasalnya ini merupakan misi rank C perdana mereka karena sebelumnya mereka selalu di beri misi rank D oleh Hokage mereka.

.

Terlihat di atas patung monumen Hokage terlihat seorang anak yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir dan memiliki mata violet yang indah sedang memandang desa dengan tatapan sendu, sesekali air mata jatuh dari mata byakugan miliknya.

"sudah lima tahun berlalu Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dengan desa ini, bahkan dia terlihat sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan seorang keluarga," ucap Neji pada diri sendiri. " entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa kau masih hidup Naruto, dan sedang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini." Lanjutnya.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang indah terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang tergerai tertiup angin, wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata di pipinya. Kushina masih merasa bersalah dan bersedih atas kematian putra sulungnya itu, bersalah karena dia mengabaikan dirinya hingga ajal menjemputnya, setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya merenung dan memandang awan, sebuah figura yang terdapat foto seorang anak berambut pirang cerah sedang tersenyumpun selalu ada dalam pelukanya, berharap melalui foto itu dia bisa melepaskan rindunya.

"kau masih saja menangis Kushina." Ucap minato yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Kushina.

"aku sangat merindukan Naru-kun, minato-kun sebagai ibu aku sudah gagal dalam merawat seorang anak," ucap Kushina dengan suara yang terkesan parau.

Minato yang melihat itu merasa sakit, dirinya juga bersalah namun tugasnya sebagai hokage membuatnya tegar. "aku tau apa yang kau rasakna Kushi-chan, aku juga rindu denganya, tapi dia sudah tenang di sana kau harus mengerti itu." Ucap minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin Naru-kun belum mati, dia masih hidup, aku yakin itu perasaan seorang ibu tidak pernah salah." Ucap Kushina sedikit berteriak dia masih menyangkal bahwa anaknya telah tiada.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka rasa bersalah dan kesedihan terus menghantui mereka, walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama..

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang di penuhi oleh alat-alat yang aneh terlihat seorang yang mirip seperti ular memegang sbuah tabung entah berisi apa tabung tersebut tapi yang pasti itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

" Khu-Khu-Khu kau sudah siap Naruto-kun, sudah siap menerima kekuatan yang akan ku berikan padamu." Ucap sang manusia ular aka Orochimaru.

.

"kapanpun Sensei, aku sudah siap menerima hal itu, walaupun harus menghancurkan tubuhku sekalipun." Ucap Naruto terlihat jelas keseriusan di matanya.

"Khu-Khu-Khu, Ku memang orang yang menarik Naruto-kun, baiklah mari kita mulai." Ucap Orochimaru terlihat dia menyeringai senang yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menjijikan.

"Ha'i sensei." Ucap Naruto teredengar datar,

.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Terlihat empat orang di depan gerbang Konoha, mereka adalah Kakashi, Sasuke,Sakura,Menma. Jangan lupakan klien mereka Tazuna.

"baiklah tim apakah kalian siap untuk menjalani misi ini." Ucap Kakashi

"tentu saja aku siap kapanpun bukan begitu Teme,." Ucap Menma terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke simpel. Yang menimbulkan kekesalan pada Menma.

"Ano Sensei apakah kita akan bertarung dengan ninja dari desa lain sensei.?" Tanya Sakura terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"tenang saja sakura ini hanya misi Rank C jadi kita tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Ninja desa lain. Kita hanya akan bertemu dengan bandit saja." Ucap Kakashi menjawab kekhawatiran muridnya itu.

"huft, sukurlah." Ucap sakura walau sedikit lega tapi masih telihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"tenang saja Sakura-chan aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Menma dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Diam kau menma, kau merusak moodku saja." Ucap Sakura jengkel. Sambil menjitak kepala dari putra bungsu hokage teresebut.

"itu sangat sakit Sakura-chan," keluh Menma yang sedikit kesakitan tekena jitakan dari Sakura.

"itu akibatnya karena menggangguku." Terlihat wajah Sakura masih kesal.

"hehehe gomen, " memna tertawa hambar.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Orochimaru.

"sepertinya percobanya berhasil Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa mata yang ku tranplantasikan jadi seperti itu, aneh" ucap orochimaru

"Sudahlah aku tak perduli hal itu sensei. Yang terpenting apakan aku bisa mencoba kekuatan baruku ini Sensei aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir dalam tubuhku." Ucap naruto, wajah tak terlihat karena dia saat ini memakai jaket yang berhodie yang menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Khu-Khu-Khu, kau sudah tidak tahan rupanya, baiklah pergilah ke Nami no Kuni di sana ada seorang Miss-ning. Kau bisa mencoba kekuatanmu di sana." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya itu,

" "yosh ayo kita berangkat ke,"

" **Nami no KUNI"** ucap Naruto dan menma secara bersamaan di dua tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yosh gomen kalau update telat banget, ini semua karena laptopku rusak dan harus menunggu di servis, setelah di servis malah datanya hilang semua jadi aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi.

Tapi terima kasih buat readers-san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe, di sini kekuatan naruto sudah mulai nampak. Dan saya ingin bertanya tentang element apa saja yang akan di kuasai Naru nanti.

Jadi aku mohon saran untuk Kekuatan Naru lebih lanjut hehe.

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic miliku, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview, berkat kalian aku jadi bisa lebih giat lagi dalam membuat fic ini, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertayaan para reader's sekalian.

Q : Mata yang di transplatasi ke Naruto itu mata apa?

A : Itu masih rahasia Khu-Khu-Khu kalian bisa menebaknya nanti.

Q : thor naruto ma menma kasih tarung aja thor... menma pakek cakra kyubi !

A : itu masih belum terjadi dan masih sangat lama.

Q : Ap Naruto bakal bawa pedang zabuza?

A ; Tidak! Pedang Zabuza akan Naru berikan pada rekan timnya nanti,

Q : Saya harap naruto tak tak perlu memaafkan orgtuanya,

A : untuk yang ini saya masih sangat bingung, dan masih saya pikirkan karena perjalan Naru masih sangat lama, tapi akan saya pikirkan.

Dan bagi yang menginginkan update cepat sepertinya akan saya usahakan, tapi saya tidak bisa janji.

Untuk yang ingin wordnya di tambah, akan saya usahain karena saya menulis ini sesuai alur yang telah saya susun, seandainya laptop saya tidak rusak,

Yosh baiklah cukup bicaranya selamat membaca,,...

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

"sepertinya percobanya berhasil Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa mata yang ku tranplantasikan jadi seperti itu, aneh" ucap orochimaru

"Sudahlah aku tak perduli hal itu sensei. Yang terpenting apakan aku bisa mencoba kekuatan baruku ini Sensei aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir dalam tubuhku." Ucap naruto, wajah tak terlihat karena dia saat ini memakai jaket berhodie yang menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Khu-Khu-Khu, kau sudah tidak tahan rupanya, baiklah pergilah ke Nami no Kuni di sana ada seorang Miss-ning. Kau bisa mencoba kekuatanmu di sana." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya itu,

" "yosh ayo kita berangkat ke,"

" **Nami no KUNI"** ucap Naruto dan menma secara bersamaan di dua tempat yang berbeda.

.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

.

.

Chapter 5 : Nami no Kuni

Orochimaru Place

"apa kau sudah siap Naruto-kun,?" ucap Orochimaru tenang sambil melihat seorang remaja yang hanya menampakan setengah wajahnya karena terhalang oleh cahaya yang minim.

"kau sudah bertanya hal yang sama berulang kali Sensei, dan itu membuatku sebal," ucap sosok itu yang di ketahui bernama naruto dari ucapanya dia terlihat kesal.

"Khu-Khu-Khu, aku hanya memastikan saja Naruto-kun bagaimana pun ini merupakan kali pertamamu pergi dari tempat ini, jadi bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalimu,?" ucap orochimaru tidak lupa seringai menyebalkan itu,

"aku akan memakai topeng ini, lagi pula penampilanku sudah banyak berubah aku yakin sedikit yang akan mengenaliku," ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah topeng dengan bentuk Ular yang ada di tangannya.

" ya baiklah jika kau sudah seyakin itu tapi jangan sampai mati yah Naruto-kun Khu-Khu-Khu,," ucap Orochimaru sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri hingga akhirnya Naruto pun ikut menghilang dengan di kegelapan tempat itu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat tim 7.

Suasana sudah tenang kembali, Menma terlihat berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya Tazuna sedikit terlihat gugup saat Kakashi mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Sementara dengan Sakura dia masih terus berusaha mendekati sasuke dan mengajaknya berkencan namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Sasuke.

.

Tidak lama setelah mereka memulai perjalanan, mereka melewati sebuah genangan air, Kakashi melirik sedikit genangan air tersebut dan kembali berjalan. Dua orang ninja tiba-tiba muncul dari genangan air tersebut dan mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan mencoba melilitkan rantai ke tubuhnya dan membelahnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Tiba-tiba Menma sudah ada di belakang Kakashi dan memblokir serangannya dengan shuriken berukuran jumbo milik Sasuke dan membuat rantai mereka menancap di sebuah pohon bersamaan dengan rantainya, tetapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencakar Menma dengan kuku besi miliknya."Guh!" Menma sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan mundur ke belakang, mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Menma kembali tetapi salah satu dari mereka harus menghindar karena Sasuke melempar kunai ke arahnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi meleset dan membuatnya masih bisa menyerang Menma, Sebelum ia berhasil menyerang Menma lagi, Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dan berhasil menangkap ke dua ninja bayaran tersebut. Kakashi mengikat keduanya dan lalu menatap kedua ninja tersebut dengan tatapan kosong."Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kami ada di genangan itu?" Kedua ninja itu menoleh ke arah Menma, tetapi dia hanya diam saja dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong."Di siang bolong yang panas dan tidak hujan sama sekali mana munkin bisa ada genangan air" Jawab Menma dengan singkat sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku juga menyadarinya, tetapi ternyata kamu sudah lebih dahulu bertindak…" Kakashi menepuk kepala menma sebagai tanda selamat, bangga dengan aksi muridnya tadi. "Bila kamu mengetahuinya, kenapa kamu membiarkan muridmu bertarung dengan mereka", Tazume menatap bingung Kakashi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. "Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka dalam sekejap bila aku mau tetapi…" Kakashi menatap penuh curiga ke arah Tazuma "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari tahu… siapakah orang yang di incar oleh mereka". "Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tazuna yang tidak mengerti tetap menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Artinya, mereka mengincar di antara kami atau kamu" Kakashi terlihat curiga dengan Tazuna tetap menatapnya."Kami belum mendengar bahwa akan ada ninja yang menyerangmu, misi kami hanyalah melindungimu dari pencuri dan penjahat" Exspresi Kakashi berubah menjadi serius "Sekarang misi ini sudah berubah menjadi misi rank B, seharusnya tugas ini hanyalah melindungimu sampai jembatan itu selesai di bangun".Tazuna terlihat pucat dan menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sedih, ia tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. "Kami belum siap dengan misi ini. Ayo kita mundur! Kita membutuhkan obat-obatan untuk mengobati Menma. Kita harus membawanya ke dokter" Sakura terlihat ketakutan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang."Hm…" Kakashi terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan berjalan ke arah Menma yang membelakanginya lalu menepuk punggungnya "Mungkin tugas ini memang terlalu berat untuk kalian… maafkan aku Menma… bila aku bertindak lebih cepat pasti kamu tidak akan terluka".

*Sfx : CRAT! SLASH!*Menma tengah menusuk lukanya dengan menggunakan kunainya,ia mengerang pelan saat melakukannya.

"Menma" Kakashi langsung memutar tubuh Menma agar berhadapan dengannya dan ia menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya yang terluka untuk menghentikan pengeluaran darahnya."Dengan luka ini aku akan membuat janji, bahwa aku akan melindungi kakek dan menyelesaikan misi ini!" Menma memperlihatkan lukanya ke arah Tazuma dan tersenyum, tangannya gemetaran karenanya.

"Kamu memang bisa mengeluarkan racunnya tetapi kamu bisa mati kehabisan darah" Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perban dan menarik tangan Menma yang terluka dan memeriksanya. 'Lukanya… sudah sembuh dan tertututup… pasti berkat kekuatan Nine tails…' Kakashi memperban lengan Menma lalu menengok ke atas untuk melihat wajah muridnya itu, Menma terlihat tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk."Terimakasih Sensei" Menma tersenyum dan memeriksa hasil perbanan Kakashi yang rapih dan menutupi semua lukanya. Ternyata kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini juga yah sensei aku kira kau hanya bisa membaca buku anehmu itu. Ucap Menma yang sedikit kagum dan di selipi ejekan pada Senseinya itu. "aku adalah Jounin jadi hal itu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku dan yang terakhir aku anggap sebagai pujian," ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman yang tertutup masker.

"yosh ayo kita lanjutkan misi ini..." ucap Menma sambil meninju udara.

"Hn"/ "baiklah" ucap Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu di sebuah pohon yang cukup jauh dari aktivitas tim 7 terlihat siluet seorang yang tengah memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dengan seksama.

"sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti yang dia alami, tapi aku cukup terkejut kalau dia punya nyali untuk melanjutkan misi ini, baiklah mungkin akan ada tontonan yang menarik nanti,," ucap sosok itu mata merah dengan pola yang aneh miliknya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **.**

Terlihat tim 7 sudah mulai memasuki daerah Nami no Kuni dengan di tandai dengan timbulnya kabut yang semakin menebal. "Kabut yang tebal… aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun…" Menma memperhatikan sekitarnya yang di selubungi oleh kabut, sepanjang mata memandang seluruh pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya di selimuti oleh kabut yang super tebal."Kita bisa melihat jembatannya sebentar lagi, desanya ada di dekat jembatan" Pendayung mereka terus mendayung sambil berusaha membuar air yang mereka lalui tidak membuat banyak suara dengan mendayung secara hati-hati.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, kita akan lewat tempat yang lebih tersembunyi agar tidak di ketahui" sang pendayung mendayung perahu kecil yang ditumpangi oleh team 7 dan Tazuna ke bawah sela jembatan yang belum jadi tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Kabut yang menyelimuti di depan mereka sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan memperlihatkan pemandangan di akhirnya merapat di sebuah rumah yang di bangun di sekitar sungai di dekat jembatan yang akan di bangun oleh Tazuna. Team 7 dan Tazuna berpindah dari perahu tadi ke bagian depan rumah (atau pelabuhan?). "Baiklah aku sudah selesai di sini, semoga berhasil dan selamat tinggal" pendayung tadi menyalakan mesin perahunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka."Baiklah, sekarang kita akan pulang ke rumah dengan aman" Tazuna berjalan memimpin rombongan ke arah rumahnya."Ya, ya" Kakashi menjawab dengan nada lelah 'Bila kita di serang lagi maka ini sudah bukan level untuk Genin… tetapi sudah menjadi level Jounin' batin Kakashi was was.

.

"Menunduk!" Perintah Kakashi ketika melihat sebuah pedang besar mengarah ke mereka. Jleeb! Pedang besar tersebut menancap di batang pohon di belakang mereka lalu seorang yang mengenakan masker dengan rambut hitam spike melompat dan mendarat di atas pedang tersebut.

"Ah.. Pantas demon brother tidak kembali, rupanya yang aku lawan adalah sharingan no Kakashi" ucap zabuza melompat dan menarik pedangnya"Serahkan saja pak tua itu dan kalian bisa langsung pulang ke desa tercinta kalian" ucap zabuza mengejek kakasi dengan mencabut pedang besarnya dari pohon itu."Sepertinya itu susah zabuza san. Ini adalah misi kami jadi kami akan melakukan appun untuk melindungi tazuna san" ucap kakasi menatap kearah zabuza"Kalau begitu akan susah untuk kerjasama.. Baiklah" ucap zabuza meletakan pedangnya dipunggungnya dan melakukan handseal

" **Kirigakure no jutsu"**

Kabut tebal menutup sekitar area pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza Momochi. Kabut yang merupakan jutsu dari Zabuza Momochi spesial jutsu buatan dari kirigakure. Jutsu itu ada bersama 7 legenda pedang lainnya untuk mempercepat proses silent killing mereka."Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, lindungi Tazuna. Aku akan melawan Zabuza" ucap Kakasi memerintahkan team ya untuk melindungi tazuna.

Team nya langsung menyebar membentuk segitiga melindungi Tazuna. Kakashi berada dihadapan team 7 yang mengelilingi tazuna membentuk segitiga. Dia mengangkat hitai atai yang menutup mata kanannya menatap kearah kabut.'Sial.. Kabutnya tidak bisa ditembus' pikir kakashi dengan sedikit frustasi. Sasuke terlihat depresi merasakan KI besar milik Zabuza yang mengganggu napasnya. Perlahan dia mengambil kunai dari sakunya. 'Ini adalah pertarungan Jounin, kelas high Jounin. Ini bukanlah kelas kami Genin fresh' pikir depresi Sasuke menatap kearah kabut dengan dua tomoe di kedua matanya yang bersinar.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian dengan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan anggotaku tewas" ucap kakasi menatap kearah kabut sambil melirik Sasuke "Betulkah itu Kakashi" ucap suara zabuza yang datang menyerang kearah sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat pedang zabuza mendekatinya Clab Kunai menusuk dari belakang menembus kearah perut zabuza mengubahnya menjadi air. Kakashi melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh zabuza yang menjadi gelimpangan air itu. 'Mizu bunshin?' Pikir shok Kakashi. Kakashi kembali melebarkan pandangannya mencari ke sekeliling keberadaan Zabuza yang asli."Ketemu" ucap kakasi melihat kearah zabuza langsung menyerangnya dengan kunai menusuk kearah perut zabuza."Mati ka- bunshin?" Ucap shok kakashi kembali melihat tubuh Zabuza menjadi air kembali.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkanku kakashi... Sekarang pertarungan yang sesungguhnya" ucap suara Zabuza langsung menyerang kearah kakashi. Kakashi tidak melihat gerakan zabuza karena kabut tebal jutsu zabuza. Kakashi menggunakan insting tajam jounin dan pengalaman bertarungnya melawan zabuza.

Namun tiba-tiba...

" **Futon : Daitopa"**

Menma meniupkan hembusan angin yang kuat yang membuat kabut milik Zabuza menghilang. "aku memiliki elemen angin jadi mudah bagiku menghilangkan kabut itu,." Ucap Menma sedikit tersenyum, dia berhasil menangani rasa takutnya yang sempat dia rasakan.

"Terima kasih Menma kau cepat mengerti situasi juga," ucap Kakashi memuji muridnya itu. "sama-sama Sensei" balas Menma yang terlihat serius memperhatikan pergerakan Zabuza. "kau memiliki murid yang hebat yah Kakashi,, namun.." ucapan Zabuza terhenti karena dia langsung bergerak dengan cepat berusaha memotong leher Kakashi.

Dentingan logam terus terdengar memekakan telinga, pedang besar milik Zabuza beradu dengan kunai berlapis raiton milik Kakashi, merasa tidak di unggulkan dengan serangan jarak dekat melawan Kakashi yang mempunyai Sharinggan, Zabuza memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh. Mereka berhadapan 1 sama lain dengan jarak 10 meter yang memisahkan mereka. Zabuza dengan cepat melakukan handseal namun kakashi dengan cepat mengikuti zabuza.

" **Suiton : suiryuuredan no jutsu"**

Mereka bersama sama mengucapkan jutsu yang sama sekaligus menciptakan dua naga air ukuran sama saling membentur.

Booommm!

Ledakan dahsyat pun tercipta diantara mereka. Zabuza kembali melakukan handseal dengan cepat namun kakashi terlebih dahulu melakukannya dengan handseal yang sama.

"Apa kau bisa membaca"-"Masa depan?" Lanjut kakashi dengan masih pada pose handsealnya memotong perkataan zabuza yang dalam keadaan shok itu "Yup.. Dan saya melihat masa depanmu adalah.. Mati" ucap kakasi meneruskan handsealnya.

" **Suiton : daibakufu no jutsu"**

Kakashi mengumpulkan air dari laut sekitar tempatnya berdiri yang kemuduan membentuk sebuah gelombang tinggi dari kiri dan kanannya. Kedua gelombang menyatu, membentuk sebuah gelombang air dahsyat meluncur menyerang Zabuza yang menghasilkan ledakan air. Zabuza yang tidak sempat menghindar, hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya, langsung terlempar jatuh keatas jembatan dari sungai tadi tempatnya ia berdiri.

Tak jauh dari pertarungan mereka ada seorang dengan topeng ular menyaksikan pertarungan antara Kakashi melawan Zabuza dengan intens. 'Kakashi No Sharingan, si ninjaPeniru Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan gelarnya bukan sembarangan. Dia memang cukup lihai dalam mengendalikan Sharingan titipan itu. Tidak buruk untuk seseorang yang hanya memiliki sebuah mata Sharingan hasil tranplasi' pikir Naruto, menyeringai menatap kearah Kakashi yang kini mendoinasi pertarungan. Mata merahnya yang terlihat di balik topeng itu menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi Naruto. 'aku jadi makin tak sabar untuk bertarung darahku mendidih melihat pertarungan mereka' lanjut naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yosh akhirnya update juga yeyeye, gak terasa bahwa besok akan puasa selamat berpuasa yah bagi yang menjalankan hehe . Sayangnya aku gak bisa ikut rasain puasa hari pertama karena saya ya tau lah masalah wanita dan itu juga yang kadang membuat saya sulit update cepet.

Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan yah hehe, dan terima kasih buat readers-san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe, Naruto pasti akan keluar di chap depan saat menyapa Tim 7 saat mereka berlatih, jadi tunggu yah

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	6. Chapter 6

Akagami no shanks : Thor kalau cerita ke nami no kuni tim 7 tidak usah di ceritakan kan sama kayak di canon beda nya peran naruto di ganti menma Para reader mengharap kan tokoh utama nya beraksi.

Jwab : tentu cerita ke nami no kuni harus saya tulis maaf yah karena bagian ini juga akan berpegaruh pada jalanya cerita, jadi maaf

Rohimbae88 : next gan. Up kilat siapa pair naruto. end saya tidk menyangka anda perempuan kelas berapa anda skrng.

Jwb : makasih, Up kilat yah akan saya usahakan, yah saya perempuan dan saya baru naik kelas 2 Sma hehe, kalo pair masih rahasia...

Yosh baiklah cukup bicaranya selamat membaca,,...

Chapter sebelumnya :

" **Suiton : daibakufu no jutsu"**

Kakashi mengumpulkan air dari laut sekitar tempatnya berdiri yang kemuduan membentuk sebuah gelombang tinggi dari kiri dan kanannya. Kedua gelombang menyatu, membentuk sebuah gelombang air dahsyat meluncur menyerang Zabuza yang menghasilkan ledakan air. Zabuza yang tidak sempat menghindar, hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya, langsung terlempar jatuh keatas jembatan dari sungai tadi tempatnya ia berdiri.

Tak jauh dari pertarungan mereka ada seorang dengan topeng ular menyaksikan pertarungan antara Kakashi melawan Zabuza dengan intens. 'Kakashi No Sharingan, si ninjaPeniru Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan gelarnya bukan sembarangan. Dia memang cukup lihai dalam mengendalikan Sharingan titipan itu. Tidak buruk untuk seseorang yang hanya memiliki sebuah mata Sharingan hasil tranplasi' pikir Naruto, menyeringai menatap kearah Kakashi yang kini mendoinasi pertarungan. Mata merahnya yang terlihat di balik topeng itu menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi Naruto. 'aku jadi makin tak sabar untuk bertarung darahku mendidih melihat pertarungan mereka' lanjut naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

.

.

Chapter 6 : Nami no kuni.

"Uhuk" Zabuza memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya lalu mulai perlahan begerak untuk berdiri. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, 3 buah jarum menancap dilehernya dengan cepat, membuatnua terjatuh kembali. Kabut akhirnya menghilang dan muncul seorang hunter niin bertopengkan hunternin dari kirigakure memakai pakaian seperti kimono berwarna hijau. Ranbut cokelat gelap panjng dengan sanggul khas china diatas kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatnya lemah ninja-san. Aku memang sudah mengikutinya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir" ucap hunter nin itu. "Namun ia terlalu liar untuk di jinakkan" ungkap sosok itu,aku akan membawa tubuh Zabuza.

"Tunggu dulu.." ucap Kakashi, menghentikan gerakan Anbu itu. Ia melangkah ke arah Zabuza, lalu memeriksa kondisi Zabuza yang sudah tak bernapas lagi "Jadi kau akan membawanya hunter-san?" Tanya Kakashi, setelah memastikan kalau Zabuza sudah tidak bernapas lagi."Bagaimanapun juga, dia berasal dari Kirigkure, dan hanya Ninja Kirigakure yang memberikan bayaran mahal atas kepalanya".

"Aku akan segera membawanya, lalu melaporkannya pada pemimpin kami" ucap Hunter itu. Ia kemudian menjongkok, mengangkat tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Zabuza. "aku pergi" ucap hunter nin itu kemudian membawa tubuh zabuza menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"Kurasa kau kau sudah kehilangan sentuhanmu, Kakashi"suara dari balik pepohonan yang gelap,suara yang terkesan asing baginya. "siapa itu tunjukan dirimu,?" ucap Kakashi dia kembali berpose siaga.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa,dan tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata Naruto, sekarang dia sudah keluar dari tempat dimana dia menontot pertunjukan tadi, mata yang berbeda satu dengan yang lain semakin menambah kesan mengerikan padanya.

"aku ulangi sekali lagi, siapa kau dan mau apa kau kemari,?" ucap Kakashi kembali tim 7 sudah kembali ke posisi untuk melindungi klien mereka.

"tenang aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung denganmu, lagi pula kamu sudah kelelahan setelah memakai sharingan bukan," ucap Naruto , "seorang yang memiliki Sharingan tapi bukan dari keluarga Uchiha akan membuat cakra mereka cepat habis bukan begitu Kakashi,?" lanjut Naruto

"Apa maumu sebenarnya.,?" ucap Kakashi tegas

"aku sudah bilang bukan aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya menonton sebuah pertarungan dari seorang ninja peniru yang menurut rumor mampu menirukan berbagai macam jutsu, aku sedikit tertarik dengan ninja itu," ucap Naruto dengan santai mata merah berpola aneh miliknya terus berputar menambah kesan misterius.

'siapa dia aku merasa familiar dengannya, lalu mata apa itu apakah sharingan, tidak itu berbeda dengan sharingan atau jangan-jangan itu mangekyo sharingan seperti milik Itachi.' Batin Kakashi mencoba mengetahui siapa orang di balik topeng itu.

"jadi sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita Kakashi, aku harap di pertemuan selanjutnya kau bisa sedikit menghiburku Khu-Khu-Khu,Namun aku akan sedikit memberimu salam perkenalan dariku, " ucap naruto yang membuat tim 7 kebingungan.

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat Perpisahan tubuh Naruto bersinar, Kakashi yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bergerak cepat memperingati anggota timnya.

"Semuanya menjauh dari sini cepat,,,!" ucap Kakashi yang langsung melompat menjauh di ikuti anggota timnya yang terlihat membawa klien mereka.

"Menma,Sasuke,Sakura kalian baik-baik saja apakah ada yang terluka,,,?" ucap Kakashi memastikan anggota timnya.

"ha'i kami baik-baik saja sensei" ucap Sakura yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Menma dan Sasuke.

"tapi Sensei siapa orang itu dia terlihat tidak beda jauh dengan kita, apakah kau mengenalnya Sensei,,?" Ucap Menma penasaran. "benar apa yang Dobe katakan, siapa dia sebenarnya dia terlihat kuat lalu yang dimatanya itu,,? Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan identitas sosok tersebut karena bagaimanapun dia memiliki sesuatu yang cukup familiar di matanya.

.

.

"Entah lah aku sendiri tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi aku merasa cukup familiar dengan orang itu lalu masalah matanya aku belum bisa memastikan apakah itu sharingan atau bukan," ucap Kakashi menjawab pertanyan dari muridnya itu.

"lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, ayo tazuna-san,,!" lanjut Kakashi.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Rumah Tazuna

'Tok tok tok' Tazuna mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

'Ckleck,' beberapa saat kemudian pintu di buka oleh seorang wanita cantik a.k.a Tsunami.

'' Tou-san sudah pulang,?'' tanya Tsunami. '' Ya begitulah,'' jawab Tazuna.

'' Eh, siapa mereka,Tou-san,?'' tanya Tsunami lagi.

'' Mereka Ninja yang Tou-san sewa,'' jawab Tazuna.

Kemudian Kakashi dan yang lain pun masuk untuk mengistirahkan diri mereka, terutama Kakashi yang cukup banyak kehilangan cakra karena menggunakan sharingan terlalu lama.

Tou-san,apa yang terjadi,? Kenapa dengan ninja tadi,?'' tanya Tsunami saat melihat Ninja konoha tersebut.

'' Tadi di jalan kami di hadang Ninja suruhan gatou,dan ninja tadi menghadapi mereka sampai dia kehabisan Chakra," jawab Tazuna.

'' Oh, apa dia tidak papa,?'' tanya Tsunami lagi.

'' Dua hari lagi pasti sensei sudah baikan,'' bukan Tazuna yang menjawab melainkan Menma.

'' Oh. Ayo dimakan,kalian pasti laparkan setelah perjalanan yang jauh,'' ajak Tsunami.

'' Iya,terima kasih sebelumnya,'' ucap Sakura.

kemudian mereka mulai makan,makanan yang di buat oleh Tsunami sangat enak,terbukti dari cara makan mereka yang begitu lahap. Merekapun makan dengan lahap, hingga anak kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Cklek, braak,' Suara pintu di buka dan di tutup dengan keras.

'' Kalian tidak akan menang,pasti kalian akan mati seperti dia. Payah,'' Seru anak kecil yang barusan masuk.

'' Inari,! Jaga ucapanmu,'' teriak Tsunami memperingatkan.

'' Lagian memang benar, mereka pasti payah,sepayah orang itu,'' ucap Inari tak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamar.

'' Maafkan ucapan anak saya ya,dia seperti itu semenjak suami saya meninggal,'' Ucap Tsunami meminta maaf dengan muka tertunduk seperti memendam kesedihan.

'' Tak apa,/hn,'' balas Sakura dan Sasuke.

#sama seperti Canon saat Naruto bicara dengan inari dan menyadarkanya tapi yang ini Menma.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto berada.

"jika perkiraanku benar maka Zabuza akan sembuh dalam waktu 1 minggu, melihat luka yang dia terima, jika aku menyerang dia sekarang maka akan sangat mudah membunuhnya, hmm baiklah mungkin aku akan menunggu hingga dia sembuh bagaimanapun aku ingin bertarung dengan adil Khu-Khu-Khu,," ucap naruto yang di ikuti tubuhnya di selimuti kabut berwarna hitam yang membawanya pergi.

 **SKIP TIME ( 1 minggu kemudian )**

"Zabuza-sama, luka anda sudah sembuh total, sekarang anda bisa bertarung kembali dengan mereka,," ucap seorang wanita a.K.a Haku kepada ayah angkatnya. (disini Haku itu cewe atau dia emang cewek, ya gitu lah pokonya )

"terima kasih banyak Haku berkatmu aku bisa membalas kekalahanku tempo hari, sekarang saatnya kita membawa kematian pada ninja Konoha itu" ucap Zabuzayang terlihat menyeringai.

.

Sementara itu dengan tim 7

.

"baiklah sekarang kita akan menjaga tazuna dalam pembuatan jembatan, jika perkiraanku benar maka zabuza akan kembali menyerang kita jadi kalian tetap waspada terlebih sepertinya orang misterius bertopeng pasti juga akan datang jadi berhati-hatilah kalian mengerti.." jelas Kakashi kepada anggota timnya.

"Ha'i Sensei ayo kita buktikan hasil latihan kita selama 1 minggu ini.." ucap Menma terlihat bersemangat.

"hn" ucap Sasuke yang singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

.

"it's show time, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah hari ini. Khu-Khu-Khu" ucap sebuah suara yang menyeramkan mata merahnya terlihat berputar menambah kesan menakutkan.

"Baiklah tim kita akan berjaga di sini semuanya tetap waspada, dia bisa datang kapan saja kita harus siap..!"

"Ha'i sensei,/Hn,." Ucap Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sementara Tim 7 terlihat sedang waspada melindungin klien mereka, di tempat yang berbeda.

" baiklah Haku kita berangkat, kita harus bergegas mereka pasti ada di jembatan yang sedang di bangun." Ucap Zabuza memberitahu.

Terlihat dua orang Shinobi yang berbeda gender tengah berlari melompat dari 1 pohon ke pohon yang lain hingga ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kirinya dengan melancarkan tendangan bertenaga ke arahnya. Namun karena reflek yang sudah terlatih dia berhasil menahan tendangan milik orang misterius tersebut walaupun dia harus sedikit terpental.

DEB.!

Whuuss!

"ugh. Tendangannya kuat sekali..' Batin Zabuza.

Melihat targetnya masih bisa bertahan dari tendangan miliknya orang misterius tersebut a.K.a Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa"** menarik nafas dalam kemudian Naruto meniupkan sebuah tekanan angin lumayan kuat yang menuju ke arah di mana Zabuza berada.

'Blarrr' ledakan kecil tercipta di tempat Zabuza berdiri.

"Zabuza-sama..!" teriak seorang shinobi yang berbeda gender dengan yang lain A.K.A Haku.

Saat asap menghilang dari pandangan kini terlihat Zabuza masih terlihat kokoh dengan menggunakan pedang miliknya untuk mengurangi benturan dengan jutsu milik Naruto tadi.

" kau hebat Zabuza bisa bertahan setelah menerima 2 serangan dariku, " ucap Naruto terlihat senang.

"Zabuza-sama kau tidak apa-apa.?" Tanya Haku terlihat jelas kekawatiran dalam suaranya.

"aku tidak apa-apa haku, tenanglah. Selain itu siapa kau kenapa kau menyerangku,,?" ucap Zabuza

" Mah-Mah-Mah entahlah mungkin karena aku sedikit bosan saat menonton pertarungan kalian 1 minggu yang lalu." Ucap Naruto santai walaupun saat ini dia dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena 2 lawan 1.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau hah," teriak haku yang kemudian dia berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan melempar beberapa senbon ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm, pengguna Hyoton ini merupakan kali pertama aku melawan seorang pengguna kekei genkai hyoton." Ucap naruto santai sambil menghindari serangan yang di lancarkan Haku dengan mudah.

"Cih kalo begitu ini akan jadi kali pertama dan terakhir bagimu," ucap haku yang kemudian dia membuat pedang es di ke dua tanganya berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

" Hmm benarkah kurasa tidak," ucap Naruto sambil menghindari tebasan pedang es haku yang kemudian. "baiklah sekarang giliranku menyerang," lanjut Naruto saat dia baru saja menghindari tebasan brutal pedang es Haku.

"aku akan perlihatkan bagaimana cara menyerang musuh dengan benar," lanjut Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya berada dan hanya meninggalkan retakan kecil.

"Haku menjauh dari sana cepat...!" teriak Zabuza saat melihat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi pada anak angkatnya.

'Mencoba' itu adalah kata kunci yang tepat untuk apa yang akan Haku lakukan, karena sebelum dirinya sempat bergerak merespon peringatan ayah angkatnya naruto sudah ada di depanya dengan posisi siap memukul.

"terlambat Haku-chan kau terlalu lambat untuk seorang shinobi" ucap naruto sebelum dia mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada Haku.

DEB.!

Whuuss!

Gelombang kejut tercipta di belakang tubuh Haku yang menandakan betapa kuatnya pukulan yang di layangkan oleh Naruto itu. Haku hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya harus terlempar cukup jauh sebelum berhenti menabrak sebuah pohon. Rasa sakit sangat terasa pada bagian perutnya.

"Haku kau tidak apa-apa, hei jawab aku Haku,," ucap Zabuza terlihat jelas raut kekawatiran di wajahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Zabuza sama," ucap Haku lemah.

"kau, akan menerima balasanya," ucap Zabuza geram, marah semuanya jadi satu.

" **Kirigakure no jutsu"**

Kabut tebal menutup sekitar area pertarungan Naruto dan Zabuza. Kabut yang merupakan jutsu dari Zabuza spesial jutsu buatan dari kirigakure.

"hmm, kau pikir jutsu seperti ini bisa membunuhku Zabuza, kau sepertinya terlalu merehkan lawanmu." Ucap santai Naruto, terlihat mata kirinya berubah menyerupai mata seekor ular.

"kau cukup sombong untuk seorang bocah kau tau, kau akan mati di tanganku."ucap Zabuza di balik tebalnya kabut miliknya,.

"Oh ya, ughh aku takut, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja ne, Zabuza-chan Khu-Khu-Khu,," ucap Naruto meremehkan. Jika di lihat dengan baik mata merah Naruto berputar cepat yang kemudian membentuk sebuah pola kanji "四" (empat). Aura hitam mulai menyebar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, ini merupakan salah satu kemampuan matanya yang membuat kemampuan fisiknya meningkat 2 kali lipat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu bocah,," teriak Zabuza yang terlihat sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

'trank' 'trank'

Dentingan logam terus terdengar memekakan telinga, pedang besar milik Zabuza beradu dengan kunai milik Naruto. Dia bisa menahan dan menebak arah tebasan yang akan di lakukan Zabuza walaupun kabut tebal terus menutupi area pertarungan mereka.

"apa hanya ini kemampuan dari salah satu dari legenda pedang kiri, ughh menyedihkan melawan seorang bocah saja kau tidak bisa." Ucap Naruto, Nada meremehkan terlihat jelas dari setiap katanya.

Namun, Cleb sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menusuknya dari belakang pelaku penusukan tersebut hanya menyeringai. Perlahan kabut yang tebal mulai menghilang menapilkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

"kau terlalu sombong bocah, dan kesombonganmu akan menjadi akhir bagimu." Ucap Zabuza mengejek.

'rasakan itu dasar orang aneh itu akibat jika mencoba melawan Zabuza-sama' batin Haku saat melihat Orang misterius yang membuat dia terluka seperti ini berhasil di tusuk oleh Ayah angkatnya.

Tersenyum itulah yang di lakukan Naruto, Senyuman yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadannya saat ini. Senyum yang terus berlanjut hingga menjadi sebuah tawa.

"HaHa, kau hebat Zabuza aku sangat terkesan akan kemampuan silent killing milikmu itu, Bahkan sensorku tak bisa merasakan kehadiran dirimu." Ucap Naruto senang terlihat jelas dari ucapanya.

"tau kah kau bahwa kau bisa aku bunuh saat ini juga, kau cukup arogant untuk yang akan mati," ucapan Zabuza terlihat mengejek.

"owh iya, benarkah itu jika aku jadi kau aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu, karena,," ucapan Naruto menggantung namun tiba" tubuhnya lenyap bagaikan tidak ada di situ. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama hingga.

'Cleb' uhk Zabuza memuntahkan Darah segar dari mulutnya saat sesuatu menembus dadanya.

"kejutan, sekarang aku ada di belakangmu nfu-nfu, posisinya sekarang bertukar bukan." Ucap Naruto menyeringai di balik topengnya. Mata merahnya sudah berganti menjadi kanji angka "一" (satu).

"Genjutsu, kau menggunakan Genjutsu untuk menipuku," ucap Zabuza dia masih syok akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"kau bisa menyebutnya genjutsu bisa juga bukan, kau tidak perlu tau karena kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Ucapan Naruto terdengar serius, perlahan tangan yang bebas terangkat aura hitam berkumpul di tanganya sebelum menghilang di gantikan oleh sebuah katana hitam tipis. "selamat tinggal Zabuza momochi."

'spals' tanpa ragu Naruto memenggal kepala Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama,,,!" teriakan Haku menggema di dalam hutan yang sepi itu.

.

"Khu-Khu-Khu, sekarang adalah giliranmu jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah Haku mata merah berkanji miliknya berputar dengan cepat.

"Akhhhh" hanya Teriakan dari Haku yang terdengar menghiasi hutan yang sepi itu.

Sementara itu dengan tim 7

'aku mempunyai firasat buruk hari ini, apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya.' Batin Kakashi gelisah

'stab' 'stab'

tiga buah kunai menancap tidak jauh dari keberadaan tim 7, Kakashi yang tau kunai apa tersebut segera memerintahkan timnya untuk menjauh.

"semuanya menjauh dari sini," teriak Kakashi memerintahkan, tak lama kemudian,

'duarr' ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat kunai tersebut menancap

"kau bertindak cepat di setiap keadaan ne, sharingan no Kakashi nfu-nfu,," ucap seorang yang terlihat berjalan santai dari, pedang besar terlihat jelas di punggungnya, maka berkanji "六" (enam) terlihat berputar dengan pelan.

"Kau,, dan pedang itu jangan-jangan,," ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat tiba-tiba musuhnya sudah ada di depanya dengan pedang yang siap di tebas,

"Ku harap kau bisa menghiburku kali ini sharingan no Kakashi," teriak Naruto sebelum dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yosh akhirnya author yang gaje ini bisa update juga hehe, untuk alasan kenapa saya update lama sekali saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk). Saya harus mengurus dokumen tentang perpindahan sekolah saya ke tempat kakek dan nenek saya jadi saya tidak sempat untuk meng update fic ini hehe ( nyengir gaje).

Selain itu author juga harus liat tentang sifat dan karakteristik orochimaru dengan jelas berhubung cukup jaarang orochimaru muncul jadi harus saya harus cari dan memahami sifat dan berbagai macam jutsu miliknya. Hehe. Dan untuk matanya pasti sudah ada yang tau, mata apa itu dan apa kekuatanya.

Saya harus menonton anime KHR dengan episode yang cukup banyak itu berulang kali agar bisa memahami inti dari kekuatan yang di miliki naru itu hehe. Jadi saya sebagai author minta maaf jika ada typo atau bahasa yang kurang baik, dan juga jika actionnya kurang greget, (abis saya nulis actionya saat saya lagi galau jadi agak kurang kena,) tapi apa hubunganya yah antara galau dan nulis. Ahh sudah lah.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe.

7c96027e itu pin saya jika ingin tau tentang info update atau apa hehe bisa di invite,

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


	7. Chapter 7

Yosh kembali lagi dengan author yang gaje ini beserta fict yang gaje juga hehe. Jujur saja chap kemarin kurang berasa di hati saya, kenapa saya mengatakan demikian, karena saat aku menulis chap tersebut saya sedang mengalami GEGANA (ceilah pake acara GeGaNa aja wkwkw ;p) . tapi bener deh, sebenarnya chap itu aku tulis dah panjang kali lebar tapi setelah aku baca ceritanya agak kurang pas dan terkesan nyleneh jadi aku potong deh dan adegan fight.a kurang berasa karena Hati sedang galau, huweee :'( . apalagi di rumah gak ada yang bisa di ajak curhat, hanya laptop yang menemani aku huft. Derita orang jelek sih. Huhu ..

Baiklah saya akan menjawab beberapa review

Kyoignel : wah! Bagus. Lanjut ya! Soal haku emang dia perempuan. Di canon dia cuma boong ama naruto biar identitasnya kagak kebongkar. Wkwkwk. Ganbatte!

Ans : yah terima kasih atas infonya hehe soalnya identitas si Haku ampe sekarang gak tau yang jelas apa.

Andreas624 : thor apakah mata naruto itu sharingan.

Ans : bukan sudah terjawab kemarin. Mata apa itu soalnya kalo pake mata saringan bakal mainstream hehe.

Yudistira : Hahhhhhhh..pendek banget sih..

Ans : gomen-gomen sebenrnya dah panjang tapi aku potong karena ceritanya menurutku kurang pas hehe.

: Kalo bisa saat pertarungn yg bkan naruto jngn di bkin 1 chapter senpai,, itu yg buat sbuah ffc krang seru kalo bisa di krangi aja, Dan aq ska bnget ama critanya, dan juga gaya pertarungn naruto yg seolah2 mirip madara, dnggn kata2 yg ska mremehkan lawannya,, lanjut senpai, cepet ya.

Ans : terima kasih atas masukanya, .

Ya dan yang minta update kilat aku usahain deh, aku gak bisa jamin tiap minggu bisa update ini juga nulisnya tergantung suasana Hati, yah maklum lah kalo cewek lagi Bt tuh bawaanya gimana gitu, di bawa nulis juga gak enak. Jadi selamat membaca minna-san.

Chapter sebelumnya :

"semuanya menjauh dari sini," teriak Kakashi memerintahkan, tak lama kemudian,

'duarr' ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat kunai tersebut menancap

"kau bertindak cepat di setiap keadaan ne, sharingan no Kakashi nfu-nfu,," ucap seorang yang terlihat berjalan santai dari, pedang besar terlihat jelas di punggungnya, mata berkanji "六" (enam) terlihat berputar dengan pelan.

"Kau,, dan pedang itu jangan-jangan,," ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat tiba-tiba musuhnya sudah ada di depanya dengan pedang yang siap di tebas,

"Ku harap kau bisa menghiburku kali ini sharingan no Kakashi," teriak Naruto sebelum dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Action,Friendship

Rating : ~

Pairing: Naruto X ...?

Warning : Gaje,abal,typo,OCC,Strong!Naru,

Smart!Naru **.**

 **Naruto: Retrun's Of The Snake**

 **Summary :** Dia yang diabaikan dan di campakan karena sebuah perbedaan,hati yang putih ternoda oleh tinta hitam hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang yang merubah jalan hidupnya,seorang yang di takuti di dunia elemental karena gelar Sannin agar dia menemukan jati dirinya,

.

.

Chapter 7 : ILUSI

Kini Kakashi dan Naruto berjarak 10 meter mereka, serangan kejutan yang di lancarkan Naruto tadi cukup mengejutkan Kakashi yang terbukti dirinya berhasil terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"baiklah karena lawanku adalah sharingan no Kakashi maka aku akan serius jadi bersiaplah Kakashi," teriak Naruto.

Chakra berwarna hitam mulai keluar, menyelimuti setiap permukaan tubuh Naruto. Membuat udara disekitar Naruto bergerak tak beraturan. Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra nya dengan tujuan membanjiri setiap aliran darahnya... darahnya mulai mendidih menantikan pertarungan yang sangat di inginkanya akan terjadi.

"Mari berdansa!" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kakashi.

.

Naruto dan Kakashi saling merengsek satu sama lain dengan kecepatan gila. Dentingan logam pun semakin sering terjadi. Membuat anggota tim 7 diam seketika dengan raut shock menyaksikan kecepatan mereka berdua.

"inikah pertarungan tingkat tinggi itu," gumam Menma tubuhnya bergetar merasakan tekanan cakra milik Naruto itu.

"ya kurasa begitu Dobe" tipal Sasuke raut mukanya pun terlihat ketakutan yang mengingatkan dirinya pada masa lalu kelamnya.

DEBUM! DUGH! . BUM! . .

TRANK! DEMM! . BUMM! . TRANK! .

Suara dentingan pedang beradu dan suara pukulan menghiasai pertarungan Naruto dan Kakashi. terlihat jelas dalam pertarungan jarak dekat ini Kakashi lebih di untungkan karena memiliki sharingan, itu terbukti dengan Naruto yang mulai tersudut.

Dengan keras, seolah tanpa beban tubuh Naruto terpental menghantam rimbunan pepohonan di belakangnya, setelah dirinya kalah beradu kekuatan dengan Kakashi. 'Ugh! Menarik!, sepertinya julukanya bukan Cuma isapan jempol belakang' batin Naruto disela-sela berusaha keluar dari lubang retakan yang tubuhnya buat. Pakaian yang dirinya kenakan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Rupanya seperti ini bertarung dengan seorang seorang veteran per,,," BUM! Belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Naruto kembali merangsek disuruh meretakan pohon kembali. Akibat Kakashi yang kembali memukul dada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya. Seolah belum puas hasil karya nya. Kakashi dengan Energi penuh yang berpusat kepada kepalan tinju kanannya memukul dagu bagian bawah Naruto. Yang membuat tubuh Naruto kini terpental ke atas akibat pukulan Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi kembali muncul di atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang melayang dan meringis menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. BUM!. Tubuh Naruto harus di paksa berbenturan dengan tanah dengan cukup keras akibat pukulan Kakashi.

Di tempat tim 7

Shock!

.

Ya...arti kata itulah saat ini anggota tim 7 dan semua yang ada disitu, alami. Wajah mereka terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Menma dan Sasuke yang merupakan lulusan terbaik di Konoha pun terlihat gemetar.

"ini gila aku belum siap untuk mati, aku masih terlalu muda," ucap Sakura histeris dirinya benar-benar takut karena ini merupakan kali pertamanya merasakan pertarungan tingkat tinggi ini.

"apakah ini kekuatan asli dari Kakashi sensei, dia benar-benar sangat hebat," ucap Menma berusaha tenang walaupun sangat berbeda dengan kondisinya yang sekarang,

"mereka berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita, kita tidak boleh ikut campur masalah mereka." Ucapan Sasuke sedikit bergetar dengan wajah mengisaratkan ketakutan yang dalam.

"ugh kau hebat Hatake, tapi ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku, hahaha,,," ucap Naruto.

Tak lama berselang Naruto menghilang dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan retakan pada tanah tempat pijakannya dan kembali muncul di hadapan Kakashi yang terlihat sudah memprediksi hal tersebut, DUGH!Dengan cepat penuh Chakra terkonsentrasi Naruto memukul Kakashi. Walaupun pukulan tersebut sudah berhasil di tahan Kakashi hal itu tetap membuat Kakashi terlempar.

Seakan belum puas dan ingin membalas serangan Kakashi tadi lalu Naruto dengan cepat kembali melayangkan Pukulan penuh Chakra ke arah dagu bagian bawah Kakashi.

DUGH!

Dengan telak dagu milik Kakashi membuat sang empu melayanng keatas, Tanpa memberi lawan kesempatan membuat suara 'ringisan' saja.., Naruto kembali menghilang dengan gerakan cepat. Hanya beberapa detik sudah kembali muncul di atas tubuh Kakashi yang masih melayang dengan posisi kaki kanan terangkat ke atas dan dengan Chakra terkonsentrasi pada kaki Naruto tanpa ampun melayangkan kaki kanannya kepada dada milik Kakashi.

BRK!

Tubuh Kakashi dengan cepat menikuk tajam ke bawah akibat hantaman kaki kanan Naruto yang bertenaga.

BUM!

Dan menghantam permukaan tanah hingga hancur yang menimbulkan suara detuman keras menggema dengan kepulan debu tebal membumbung ke atas. Namun..

Pofft! Tubuh milik Kakashi berubah menjadi kepulan asap yang menandakan bahwa itu hanyalah kage bunsin. Kakashi yang asli muncul di belakang Naruto dengan jutsu andalan miliknya.

" **Raikiri!"** ucap Kakashi pelan saat dirinya berhasil menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto terlihat syok akan kehadiran Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

Namun ekspresi syok milik Naruto langsung menghilang dan berubah menjadi senyuman yang di lakukan Naruto, Senyuman yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadannya saat ini. Senyum yang terus berlanjut hingga menjadi sebuah tawa.

"haha, kau hebat Kakashi ini yang aku tunggu sebuah pertarungan yang membuat darahku mendidih." Ucap Naruto terlihat girang karena bisa melakukan pertarungan yang hebat di hari pertamanya keluar dari markas sang Sensei.

"Pertarungan ini sudah berakhir, dan kau sudah kalah kau akan di tangkap dan aku bawa ke konoha." Ucap tegas Kakashi.

"owh ya, benarkah itu kau pikir dengan jutsu seperti ini kau sudah membunuhku, itu salah Kakashi, salah," ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"apa maksudmu kau sudah, ka,,," ucapan Kakashi tidak bisa di teruskan saat melihat tubuh musuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang bagaikan tidak ada di sana.

'Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Hebat Kakashi, Hebat tapi itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku kau tau, butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuhku. Nfu-nfu,," ucap Naruto pola mata merahnya telah berganti menjadi kanji angka "一" (satu).

.

"Bagaimana mungkin, jutsu apa yang kau gunakan, apakah itu genjutsu,," gumam Kakashi entah kepada siapa dirinya masih di landa syok atas apa yang terjadi,.

Sementara dengan Naruto terlihat jelas perbedaan yang dia alami, pakaiannya sudah hancur hanya menyisakan celananya saja topeng yang bertengger di mukanya sudah hancur setengah dan menunjukan setengah wajahnya pada dunia, terlihat penampilan Fisik Naruto juga berubah. Kulit putihnya kini berubah menjadi hitam, serta mata kirinya yang tadinya berwarna biru shafir yang indah kini telah berubah menjadi mata ular yang menakutkan kuku jari tanganya kini mulai menajam seperti hewan buas. Aura kehitaman masih terus menyelimuti pemuda Uzumaki tersebut (bayangin aja mode jountai sasuke tanpa sayap :p).

'ugh tak kusangka menggunakan jutsu tersebut hampir menghabiskan seluruh cakra miliku, beruntung aku langsung mengaktifkan mode jountai miliku jika tidak aku pasti sudah sekarat kehabisan cakra.' Batin Naruto saat dirinya menggunakan salah satu jutsu dari Mata barunya itu.

"pertarungan kita belum berakhir Hatake, bagaimana kalo sekarang giliranku nfu-nfu," ucap Naruto pelan, yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan membuka lebar mulutnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh topeng miliknya.

.

.

.

.

" **Mandara..no jin"**

Ratusan, ahh bukan tapi Ribuan ular bersisik hitam berukuran sedang keluar dari mulut Naruto, yang membuktikan siapa sebenarnya dia. Jutsu yang berhasil dia kuasai dari sang Sensei yang menurutnya sangat hebat ini.

Dengan serentak Ular-ular itu membuka mulut mereka dan mengeluarkan bilah pedang mengkilap akibat lendir mereka.

Tak jauh dari Naruto. Kakashi terlihat syok dan berkeringat dingin, dirinya hapal siapa pemilik jutsu tersebut dan dia bukan orang sembarangan.

'Siapa lawanku sebenarnya, apakah dia Orochimaru,,?' batin Kakashi terlihat gusar.

Tak ingin terkena ular-ular tersebut Kakashi melakukan salto kebelakang yang di ikuti tanganya melakukan handseal dan meneriakan nama jutsunya.

" **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"**

Sebuah naga api raksasa muncul dan menghantam barisan Ular dan memusnahkan mereka. Tidak sampai di situ Kakashi melanjutkan melakukan segel Tangan saat melihat Naruto akan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu kembali.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**

Kakashi dan Naruto meneriakan sebuah jutsu yang sama saat Kakashi berhasil mengkopi jutsu yang akan di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Dua buah Naga air bertabrakan dengan kuat yang menandakan betapa kuatnya jutsu tersebut.

"kau hebat Hatake, mampu bereaksi dengan cepat dan meniru jutsuku dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kau memang pantas menjadi shinobi yang di takuti saat perang ke 3" ucap Naruto terkesan santai, aura hitam masih menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Namun tiba-tiba.

" **Fuuton: Atsugai"/ "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Serangan kejutan datang dari samping naruto, jutsu kombinasi elemen angin dan api menghantap telak tubuh Naruto. Asap mengepul di tempat di mana dirinya berada.

"ugh apa serangan kombinasi kita berhasil Teme," ucap Menma yang ternyata melakukan serangan kombinasi tersebut.

"sepertinya begitu Dobe," ucap sasuke walau dia terlihat tidak yakin.

Asap dan debu mulai menipis menunjukan naruto yang tetap kokoh, sebuah tangan besar berselaput muncul di punggungnya,sebuah tangan atau sayap yang tercipta dari mode jountai tahap terakhir milik Naruto dan melindungi dirinya dari terjangan jutsu kombinasi tersebut.

"menyerang dari belakang itu tidak keren harusnya kau tau ne Namikaze-san, nfu-nfu," ucap Naruto pelan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Konoha Place

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan santai di tengah keramaian desa, rambut merah panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai, senyuman selalu hinggap di wajahnya, sesekali warga di sekitarnya berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka hanya sekedar menyapa wanita tersebut.

Ya wanita tersebut adalah Kushina Namikaze, dia terlihat berjalan sambil memegang seikat bunga di tangan kananya, sementara tangan kirinya menuntun seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang terus beceloteh tak tahu dia akan kemana.

"ne Ka-chan kita akan kemana,? Kenapa Ka-chan membawa bunga,? Ucap anak kecil tersebut bingung.

"kita akan ke tempat Ni-chanmu Ruko-chan,!" ucap Kushina tersenyum, yah nama anak tersebut adalah Naruko Namikaze, Kushina seperti melihat diri Naruto dalam anak perempuanya itu. Naruko benar-benar mirip seperti Naruto namun versi wanita.

"Bukan kah Menma Ni-Chan sedang pergi menjalankan misi,? Ucap Naruko polos dirinya bingung akan ucapan sang Ka-san yang mengatakan akan menemui Kakaknya. Jangan salahkan dia karena dia tidak mengetahui kalo dia masih punya satu lagi seorang kakak.

"bukan Ruko-chan, Kau masih memiliki seorang Ni-chan Lagi," ucap Kushina lembut sambil memebelai puncak kepala anaknya itu. 'Dan dia sangat mirip denganmu' lanjutnya dalam Hati.

"Benarkah itu Ka-chan, aku masih memiliki seorang Ni-chan lagi, lalu dia seperti apa, ayo ceritakan pada Ruko," ucap Naruko polos Matanya berbinar-binar saat dia tau masih memiliki seorang kakak.

"iyah, Ka-chan ceritakan," Kushina menjeda ucapanya dirinya sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menceritakan hal ini. "Dia mempunyai rambut dan mata yang sama sepertimu,dia juga tampan seperti Tou-chan, dia sangat mirip denganmu dan Tou-chan, selain itu dia juga anak yang baik dan juga pintar." Lanjut Kushina menceritakan Naruto pada anak Bungsunya.

"benarkah,aku yakin dia orang yang sangat hebat, aku kira hanya aku dan Tou-chan yang punya rambut pirang." Ucap Naruko polos, matanya masih memancarkan kegembiraan.

"Hem, dia memang hebat ne Ruko-Chan,." Balas Kushina menanggapi omongan anaknya itu.

"tapi,, kenapa kita menuju ke arah pemakaman Ka-chan,?" tanya Naruko bingung dengan arah tujuanya saat ini.

"kau akan tau sebentar lagi Ruko-chan jadi bersabarlah," ucap Kushina kembali.

Terlihat di seorang sedang berdiri di sebuah makan tanganya memegang seikat bunga dia terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Neji-kun, kau juga mengunjungi makam Naru-kun,?" ucap Kushina terkejut atas keberadaan sahabat anaknya ini.

"Owh,Kushina-sama saya setiap minggu pasti datang untuk mengunjungi makam ini bagaimanapun Naruto itu adalah sahabat baik saya," ucap Neji.

"Ka-chan mana ni-chan Ruko,?" ucap Naruko menyela pembicaraan antara Kushina dan Neji tersebut.

"itu dia Ruko-chan," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto Place

Keadaan Kakashi terlihat sangat tidak menguntungkan karena itu terlihat dari nafasnya yang terlihat sangat memburu sementara keadan Naruto terlihat tidak kelelahan sedikitpun.

"apa hanya ini kemampuan dari anak Yondaime hokage yang terkenal itu, menyedihkan," ucap Naruto sambil mencengkram leher Menma dengan kuat.

"ugh, lepaskan aku brengsek," ucap Menma dengan Nafas yang putus-putus.

Kakashi yang melihat anggota timnya dalam bahaya sebenarnya ingin menolong tapi mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan luka yang dia alami masih terasa apalagi efek menggunakan sharingan yang menyebabkanya kehilangan banyak Cakra.

"ugh sial apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang,,"ucap kakashi dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terlilit akar pohon yang muncul dari dalam tanah yang membuat cengkraman pada leher Menma terlepas.

" **Makuton,,,,"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yah, maafkan aku yang update terlalu lama, aku terlalu sibuk di duta. Apalagi saat aku mulai menjadi sekertaris Osis utama membuat diriku ini sangat sulit membagi waktu . Karena saya update lama sekali saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk). Dan akhirnya saya update lagi hahahah, saya juga sebenernya cukup agak down melihat ada beberapa yang mengirimkan pm ke saya yang mengatakan saya plagiat karena meniru cerita dari fic kristoper hanya kekuatan yang di miliki Naru itu sama. Saya jadi sempat berpikir untuk menghapus fict ini saja. Jadi saya meminta pendapat dari kalian mengenai kelanjutan fict saya ini.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah memfolow dan fav fic miliku hehe.

7c96027e itu pin saya jika ingin tau tentang info update atau apa hehe bisa di invite,

Jadi akhir kata sperti yang di inginkan author yang lain aku Cuma minta 1 hal

 **Reviewnya Minna-san !**


End file.
